Star Wars: Memoirs of a War Profiteer Episode Two: The Unknown Battle of Wayland
The Unknown Battle of Wayland ' was the second full episode of Darth Depressis's 'Star Wars: Memoirs of a War Profiteer series. ---- Appearances Characters ---- *Dilbun Vont *Phutt Nuum *J'mee Fett *Fai'rel *Augie Palpatine *Gauer *Trachta *Asajj Ventress *Tol Skorr *Sha'ala Doneeta *Nikkos Tyris *Kiev Plau *Joruus C'baoth *Guardian of Mount Tantiss *Kligson *Sora Bulq Creatures *Akk Dogs(mentioned only) Locations ---- *Coruscant **500 Republica *Wayland **Mount Tantiss *Toola(mentioned only) *Bakura Sentient species *Rattataki *Bpfasshi *Twi'lek *Anzati *Kaminoan *Weequay Vehicles and vessels *Acclamator I-class assault ship **Bloodsport *Low Altitude Assault Transport Droid models *B2 battle droid Organizations and Positions *Black Opps *Jensaarai *Overlords of the Teräs Mundri *Advanced Recon Commando *Death Watch(mentioned only) *Slicer *Order of the Sith Lords *Jedi Order *Strum Weapons and technology *Lightsaber **Shoto *DL-18 blaster pistol *Vibroblade *Phase II clone trooper armor *Hologram **Holoprojector Miscellanea *Fates of the Force *Stun Pulse *Stasis Field Behind the scenes The Television show format of the Memoirs series was almost used for Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade. and its main character was originally intended to be a cameo within Arc Trooper77's Photo-Novel. Trivia *The outfit Dilbun wears as a full commander of the Black Ops was inspired by Terrinald Screed's appearance on the Star Wars: Droids cartoon. *Several of the digital models used within the photo-novel where downloaded from the websites: Sci-fi 3Dhttp://www.scifi3d.com/ and ShareCG http://www.sharecg.com/index.php?PSID=c1d9f001d5edba4421d0dfbb2907ef04. *Since the novel I, Jedi offers little description; Nikkos Tyris was created without any visual reference to draw upon. *The suggested romantic involvement between Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress was inspired by Aaron McBride's cover art for Star Wars Insider 88. The pose was even recreated for a frame within the Photo-Novel. *An early draft of this episode included the Black Opps arrival on Wayland; which included an action sequence between the dueling inhabitant tribes of both the Myneyrsh and Psadans. while outnumbered by the tribal war; the black opps where to be rescued by the arrival of Dooku's Dark Acolytes. *Kiev Plau is a member of the Overlords of the Teräs Mundri and his inclusion within the memoirs series is a nod to the forthcoming third chapter of the authors Sequel Trilogy Photo-Novel: Star Wars Episode IX: Reign of the Force. at the time of this episodes release that photo-novel was intended for a release date of September 9th 2009 or 09/09/09. this however did not happen. Cover gallery Image:PNN-56.jpg|PNN Episode 2 Poster 2009 Image:Episode two.jpg|Series Edition Poster External links Episode 2: The Unknown Battle of Wayland: Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Yakface Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Sandtrooper Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Jedi Defender Memoirs of a War Profiteer on CorePlanets Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Rebelscum Memoirs of a War Profiteer on JoeCustoms Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Echo Base Forums Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Imperial Shipyards Category:Fan-fiction Category:Photonovels Category: Photonovels by Darth Depressis Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Star Wars Photo Novels